Companion
by Ryker Strom
Summary: What starts in blood always ends in blood. A slightly different take on a vampire AU.


_**A/N:** This is part of the one-word challenge. The word is "Companion". This fic was HELL to write as I wanted to do something slightly different with the good old try and true vampire genre. To my dear readers, if you like this, please review and rec it! Also, I have a Tumblr where I talk about my WIPs and post my SeBlaine drabbles (which aren't posted on this site). I'd be honored if you can follow me at "**rykerstrom . tumblr . com**". Enjoy! _

* * *

COMPANION

What started in blood always ended in blood.

Blaine Anderson never did quite fit in with the rest of his kind. At the age of sixteen, he still hadn't found a companion. It wasn't that he didn't want to, it was the fact that he hadn't been able to feel that bond that everyone talked about.

"I'll know when I see him." It was his only defense whenever the subject was brought up. After all, that was what he was taught, that his kind could supposedly tell when they have met _the one_.

"Why must you always be different?" Still, his mother would always remind him of this shortcoming at any given opportunity.

His kind was all about conformity and tradition. To be single at his age was such a blasphemy and subject of controversy that every time Blaine went to a family gathering, his oddity was always a favorite subject for discussion.

Blaine loved his family with all his heart, but he couldn't say the same for the kind of life that he had been born into. It was ironic that the existence was often romanticized by human beins in novels and media was in reality filled with guilt and pain.

Blaine used to hate what he was, but that changed on one fateful night.

It was the night that Blaine Anderson met Sebastian Smythe.

They didn't meet in the best of circumstances. It was the scent of blood and imminent death that led Blaine to Sebastian. Blaine had been out on his customary stroll at night, it was one of his favorite past-times whenever his family moved to a new area. For safety reasons, his family never stayed in one place for long. There would be at least one if not multiple relocations on an annual basis. For Blaine, every move presented a once in a life time opportunity to get to know and appreciate the new surroundings.

Even if it meant he might have to hunt once in a while.

He wasn't planning on hunting that night. Blaine rarely hunted. If he did, he never killed. Perhaps it was due to his lack of nourishment that Blaine was smaller than most of his kind, but Blaine really didn't mind. Regardless of what others might think of the humans in general, they were still living beings like everything else.

For Blaine Anderson, no one had the right to govern life or death; which was why it made what he had to do that much more difficult that night.

Dark alleyway was as clichéd as it was going to get, but that was exactly what happened. Blaine could smell fear, threat, and death from miles away. He could hear the faint breathing and the heartbeat as he ventured closer. Whoever that he was tracking was on the verge of death.

Nonetheless, Blaine was unprepared for what he came across.

Leaning against the wall gasping with his hand pressed against a wound on his abdomen, was a young man who couldn't have been more than sixteen. Blaine was surprised that even near death, the man still managed to keep himself upright.

Human's will to live could be an amazing thing.

The sound of the shattered glass cracking under Blaine's shoes made the young man look up.

Blaine found himself staring into the most striking pair of green eyes he had ever seen. Being what he was, Blaine had seen many beautiful things in his life before, but nothing could compare to what he was seeing right now. In spite of the blood that was staining the young man's clothes and the sickly pallor in the young man's skin, Blaine could make out the young man's features clearly: light brown hair that was somewhat ruffled from what was most likely a prior struggle with his assailant, a pair of deep set green eyes, straight nose, and defined angular jaw; Blaine suddenly wondered how the man would look if he became one of his kind.

"I don't have any money." his voice was weak. "The last guy took it all."

Blaine stepped forward quickly, catching the young man as he was about to fall forward. The smell of blood was so overwhelming that it was difficult for Blaine to not give in to his hunger and take a bite. But he couldn't, to do so would surely kill the young man.

"You're hurt."

"If you're not here to mug me, an ambulance would be nice." Blaine could tell that the young man was trying to keep himself conscious.

"You've lost too much blood. You won't make it in time."

"You have bad bedside manner, you know that?" The young man gasped in pain when his movement agitated what appeared to be a stab wound. "I don't want to die. Not yet."

"What's your name?" Times like these Blaine really wished he could change the rules written for his kind. However, rules were there for a reason, and rules dictated that any time their kind take the blood of a human, a name must be sought.

The young man gave Blaine a look that translated to "you gotta be kidding me" before he answered reluctantly. "Sebastian Smythe. Fifteen, recently orphaned. Got mugged on my way back from the library just now. If you want to ask me out, you should probably try to save me."

"I already told you, ambulance won't make it in time." Blaine could see the blood that was pulsing under the skin. He could save Sebastian, but it would come at a certain cost.

"I don't care. I can't die." Sebastian's words were starting to slur together. "I want to live. _Need to_."

"At any cost?" Blaine was sure that his eyes must have turned into a shade of gold by now. Any human beings should be able to tell that Blaine wasn't one of them.

"Do it. I know what you are." Sebastian's answer surprised Blaine somehow. "I can tell as soon as I see you. All pretty and ghostly."

Blaine wished there was time to explain what this would mean. It was uncommon to turn a human into one of them, and to do so under such desperate circumstances would certainly bring problems in the future, especially if Sebastian decided that this wasn't what he wanted.

After all, this boy had no idea what he was getting himself into.

"Just bite me already, killer." The tremulous smirk that quirked up Sebastian's lips was almost immediately replaced by a grimace. "I'm in a shitload of pain here."

Blaine wasn't sure what finally did it for him. Maybe it was his desire to finally have a companion, or maybe it was Sebastian's will to live; either way, it didn't matter because the moment Blaine sunk his teeth into Sebastian's throat, it was all over.

What started in blood always ended in blood. It was blood that led Blaine to Sebastian, and it was blood that bonded Sebastian to Blaine.

Blaine knew he was probably going to get an earful from his mother when she found out her son had brought home a human-cum-vampire for a companion. But for the first time in his young life, Blaine Anderson was content with what he was.

(END)


End file.
